


Home

by fooloffatook



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Orc Kili, soft kigolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fooloffatook/pseuds/fooloffatook
Summary: Kili didn’t think there was any going back. He didn’t think he could ever go back to the dwarf he used to be, not now... now that he was an orc in everything but blood.There was no going back... that was until he met a certain pointy eared Elvish Princeling.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Bofur/Nori (Tolkien), Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien), Fíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Legolas Greenleaf/Kíli, Legolas/Kíli
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first hobbit fic i’ve ever tried to write so it’s probably bad but it’s hard to write when you’re practically illiterate and have no brain cells. 
> 
> There will be a second part uploaded soon but for now enjoy. 
> 
> This is for Jenny, without her this fic probably wouldn’t exist.

Azog was dead. The only one he had left that cared about him was dead. Kili could feel the tears streaming down his face as he ran through the forest. He didn’t know where to go, he couldn’t go to Erebor, not after the things he had done. He couldn’t even go back with the remaining orcs, who had survived the ambush, because who knew what they would do to him now that Azog was dead. While Azog had lived the Orcs treated Kili like one of their own and at the time Kili felt like he belonged there, with them. He had his own Warg, Nazag, who was now dead thanks to a group of elves that just happened to be passing by their camp, he spoke their language, he had even eaten... unspeakable things but now, now that their leader was dead there was nothing stopping the Orcs from having Kili as their next meal.

Kili’s heart beated fast as he ran, stray branches slashed at his face as he made his way deeper into the forest but he didn’t care, he just had to get away from there. Away from the bloodshed. Away from his crying Warg who lay on the ground, bleeding out. Away from the orcs who had been viciously cut down. Away from Azog. 

The fact that the elves had let him live was all that he could think about. Even after they saw him bent over Azog’s body, pleading for the pale orc to wake up, they had let him live. Why, he thought, why didn’t they just kill him? There was nothing left for him now, he had no home, no family, no one. He wanted to be dead. 

Kili kept running, his arm bleeding from where an arrow had grazed him. His feet were sore and his face was covered in dirt, blood and small cuts but he kept going. He wasn’t going to stop until he was far away, far away so that no one could ever find him. 

Suddenly Kili was lying on the ground, looking at the trees above him and for a moment he felt peace. He closed his eyes and imagined he was back at the orc camp, Nazag by his side, the orcs fighting amongst themselves over some silly game, but it was just a dream. He knew he’d never be back there, with his friends, his family. He’d never get to stroke Nazag again or have to tell her off for licking his face or feel the warmth of her fur beside him as he slept. For the second time in his life everything he ever cared about was cruelly taken away from him. 

“Are you alright?” Kili’s eyes snapped open at the voice, his vision blurred. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” He knew that voice. He had heard it before. Kili sat up, slowly, his back aching as he did. He looked to his left and saw a blond haired elf kneeling next to him. He blinked, trying hard to make his eyes focus but it was useless. He felt dizzy and sick, his head was aching and the cut on his arm stung worse than before. 

“What happened?” Kili said, the elf looked at him in shock. Kili had spoken to him in black speech. The Elf moved closer to Kili and in an instance Kili recognised him. It was him, the one who had saved him from the spiders in Mirkwood. “What happened.” Kili asked again only this time in Westron. 

“You were running and you collided with my horse.” The Elf looked at Kili’s arm, the blood was seeping through his tunic. “Are you hurt?” Kili looked down at his arm.

“It’s nothing.” Speaking Westron felt wrong. “Just a scratch.” 

“Are you sure? It looks pretty bad.” The Elf reached out to touch Kili’s arm but he backed away. 

“Don’t.” Kili backed up against a tree. “Just don’t.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” 

“It’s fine, I just don’t like people touching me.” The Elf nodded before sitting down in front of him. 

“My name is Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm.” 

“I know who you are.” Kili said looking up at him. “You’re the one who saved me, last year, from the spiders.” Legolas’ eyes widened. He felt like a fool. He didn’t recognise Kili, the dirt and blood were like a mask on his face. 

“Kili.” Kili felt a warmth in his chest as he heard Legolas say his name. “What are you doing here?” 

“I was running. We were attacked.” 

“We?” 

“I was with Orcs.” Kili felt his start to water as he thought back to the moment the first arrow flew past his face and straight into Nazag who was sitting next to him. “We were attacked by Elves.”

Legolas didn’t speak, he didn’t know what to say. He felt sorry for Kili. All this time everyone thought he was either dead or locked away somewhere they could never find him. But instead he had been twisted. Legolas thought back to the cheeky Dwarf he had saved back in Mirkwood, there was none of him left in Kili, not anymore. He knew he had to help him. 

Legolas’ eyes drifted to the cut on Kili’s arm. “Your arm.” 

“What?” Kili had completely forgotten about the wound on his arm.

“The cut on your arm, let me see it.” Legolas shifted closer to Kili, raising his hand towards Kili’s arm. He stopped, looking over at Kili for permission. Kili nodded his head and allowed Legolas to move the sleeve off his arm, exposing the wound. “It needs to be cleaned otherwise it will get infected. I cannot do it here.” 

“Leave me.” Kili said, his voice was hoarse. “Just leave me here.” 

“Kili, come back with me. Let me get you cleaned up and I can help you get to Erebor. I can help you get back to your family.” Legolas laid his hand on Kili’s. 

“No!” Kili snatched his hand away and jumped to his feet. “My family is dead.” 

“Kili, your family are alive. Thorin, Fili. Both of them are alive.”

“They are not my family, not anymore.” Kili felt his heart break when he heard his brother's name. The brother who abandoned him. The brother who allowed him to be tortured by Orcs. The brother who wasn’t there when he needed him most. 

“Kili.” Legolas stood up. “Please, let me help you.” 

“I cannot go to Erebor.” He shuddered at the name. What would they think of him? What would they think when he knew the unspeakable things that he had done? Would they still love him? Would they still accept him as a Dwarf? 

“Then don’t.” Kili looked over at Legolas. “Come with me. I don’t care what you’ve done. I just want to help you.” It was like Legolas could read Kili’s mind. “Please.” 

Kili felt small as he walked behind Legolas through the halls of the Woodland Realm. He was terrified that Thranduil was going to be around every corner, that he would send him back to Erebor. But that fear soon faded as they entered the healing chambers. It wasn’t a very large room, there were five beds along either side, three of which were occupied. “Sit here, I’ll be back in a moment.” Legolas said as they reached the bed farthest from the door. Kili sat on the bed and watched as Legolas went over to a brown haired Elf and started speaking to him. 

Kili couldn’t begin to imagine what he must look like. The dried blood and dirt on his face, hands and under his fingernails, the twigs and leaves stuck in his hair, he really needed a bath. Orcs didn’t believe in being clean so Kili couldn’t remember the last time he had bathed but now, as he sat deep within the Woodland Realm, he was desperate for one. 

Legolas returned with a handful of medical supplies. “Can you roll your sleeve up for me?” Kili nodded and rolled his sleeve up, holding it atop his shoulder. “This might sting a little.” Kili looked away as Legolas began to treat his wound. “The orcs you were with, who was their leader?” 

“Azog.” Kili said softly. Legolas remained quiet. “He saved me.” 

“From what?”

“Another group of orcs. When we were in the barrels I started to drift away from the company and this group of Orcs caught me. They dragged me through the forest for what felt like days. Every time I heard a rustle in the bushes or a twig snap I prayed that it was Thorin, that they had come to rescue me but they never did.” Legolas said nothing, he just listened as Kili told his story. “They took me back to their camp. They hurt me, tortured me for information but I wouldn’t say anything. I couldn’t give my people up to them. Then one night as they were sleeping Azog and his following crept into their camp and killed them.” Kili didn’t know why he was telling Legolas this but once he started talking, he couldn’t stop. 

“Why would Azog kill his own people?” Legolas asked. 

“Apparently they were traitors, ones who refused to follow Azog. They had me hanging from a tree by my wrists and I watched as the Orcs went through the camp killing the others one by one. I thought they were going to kill me but Azog cut me free and took me with them. I was expecting to get tortured again but he treated me with kindness. He had one of his healers care for my wounds and translate so he could talk to me. I don’t know why he didn’t kill me, even when he found out who I was he still treated me as his equal. The longer I was with them the more I earned their respect. They taught me black speech and taught me to ride a Warg.” Kili’s heart ached as he thought about his beloved Nazag 

“You became one of them.” Legolas had finished treating Kili’s arm and was looking at the Dwarf as he told his story the pain of it written over his face. Kili nodded his head. 

“I’ve killed people Legolas. I’ve hurt them. My mind, it’s twisted and my heart is black.” 

“That’s all in the past. You can change Kili, you can become who you once were.” 

“It is not that easy.” Kili sighed. His own words circled around in his head ‘They are not my family, not anymore.’ He was wrong. They are his family, they always will be. But he couldn’t help but think about whether they would still call Kili family after they’ve heard what he has done. “Thorin will never forgive me for what I've done. Fili will never look at me the same way again. My own mother won’t recognise what I’ve become.” 

“I do not believe that.” Legolas touched Kili’s arm gently. “I know they miss you, I know they would give anything to have you back with them. Please let me help you. Let me help bring back the Dwarf I saved in Mirkwood.” 

“Why would you help me?” 

“Because I can see in your eyes how much you want to come back, how much you wish to see your brother again. And I know how much he misses you, how it pains him to hear someone say your name.” Kili looked at Legolas, he could feel the warmth of his tears as they fell down his face. 

“How do you know?” Kili wiped his face with the back of his hand. 

“Tauriel.” Kili remembered the red-hair Elf who had been part of the group who captured them. “Fili has married her.” Kili stared at Legolas in shock. His brother had married an Elf. Thorin had allowed Fili to marry an Elf. For some reason this made Kili feel warm inside. “Tauriel is my best friend and it pains her to see her husband so hurt.” 

“Fili.” Kili whispered, so low that Legolas didn’t hear him. At that moment something inside Kili changed. 

“Legolas!” Kili’s head snapped towards the door as Thranduil walked in, silver cloak flowing behind him. 

“Father.” Legolas rose from his place beside Kili.

“Would you care to explain why there is a Dwarf in my healing chambers.” Thranduil said, sending a glare towards Kili. 

“He was injured. He needed help.” 

“Then you should have sent him back to Erebor. My Kingdom is not a place for Dwarves.” Thranduil said, with disgust in his voice. “Send him on his way immediately.” 

“No.” Legolas said, straightening up as his father turned back towards him. “I will not.” 

“Do not test my patience Legolas, I have had enough dealings with Dwarves for one lifetime and I do not need Thorin accusing us of holding one of his people against their will.” Thranduil stepped closer to Legolas. “Send him away or I will.” 

“I will not. He needs my help and I will give him it. I can assure you father, Thorin does not know he is here.” 

“Legolas.” 

“Father please, trust me.” Legolas pleaded. Kili didn’t know why Legolas was so determined to help him or even if he could be helped but after hearing what Fili was going through, he found himself missing his brother more than when he was first taken. He missed how they’d tease Ori, how they’d play pranks on Dwalin until it drove him crazy, how Fili would always let him braid his hair even though the braids turned out wonky. He missed his mother, more than anything. It had been almost three years since Kili had seen another Dwarf and that made him sick. He needed to see his brother again but he couldn’t, not yet. He needed help. He needed Legolas.

“Please, I need help.” Kili stood up from the bed. “Thranduil please, I realise now that I want to go to Erebor, more than anything in this world but I need your sons help to do it. Please. Let him help me.” Thranduil looked over at him and Kili could almost swear he saw a little empathy in his eyes. 

“Fine.” Thranduil sighed and looked back at his son. “But keep him out of my way.” Thranduil left swiftly and Legolas turned back towards Kili. 

“You’ll let me help you?” Kili nodded his head. 

“I have to see him again, I have to see Fili.” 

“And you will, in time.” Legolas placed a hand on Kili’s shoulder. “But first, you need a bath.”

Legolas led Kili to his own personal washroom. “You may wash in here. I will have some fresh clothes found for you.” 

“Thank you.” Kili managed a weak smile as he looked towards Legolas. “For everything.” Legolas smiled back at him. 

“I’ll be just out here if you need me.” Legolas closed the door and left Kili standing alone in the washroom. A rather large bath was in the middle of the room, steam slowly rising from it. Kili got undressed as quickly as he could and slowly sunk into the water. The warm water felt amazing as he submerged himself in it. He started scrubbing at his arms and face, dirt and blood running off him, revealing the white skin underneath. He dunked his head under the water and ran his fingers through his hair. When he lifted his head out of the water he began to feel more like himself again. More like Kili. 

After he finished bathing Kili dried himself off and wrapped a sheet around his waist. He slowly opened the door to see Legolas sitting on his bed, a pile of fresh clothes beside him. “They may not be a perfect fit but it’s all I could do.” Legolas handed Kili the clothes.

“Thank you.” Kili turned away and Legolas gasped as he saw the deep scars on his back. He knew they had come from a whip and it pained him to know that Kili had been through such terrible things. 

“They don’t hurt anymore.” Kili said as he slipped into the clothes. “The scars.” 

“What did they want from you?”

“They wanted to know where Thorin would go next but I didn’t know. I don’t even think Thorin knew but they wouldn’t accept that answer. They whipped me until I passed out and when I woke I was hanging from the tree. That’s when Azog attacked.” Kili fastened the belt around his waist. Legolas just looked at Kili, he looked so different now that he was clean. Before you couldn’t even see his stubble underneath the dirt and blood. Kili looked thin. Too thin. 

“Are you hungry?” Legolas asked. Kili had just finished fastening his boots. He hadn’t eaten properly in a long time. He knew the taste of man flesh, the taste of elves and it sickened him. “Let’s take a trip to the kitchens.” 

Kili had three servings of a delicious, warm stew and he felt alive. More alive than he had felt in years. Perhaps he was capable of change after all. Perhaps he could go back to being the reckless Kili he once was. He thought about his mother and brother as Legolas led him to a room. “You can rest here. I’ll be in the room next door if you need me.” 

“Thank you Legolas.” Kili smiled at him, a proper smile this time. He felt happy. The thought of being here, with Legolas, learning to be himself again made him happy. 

Legolas was reading when he heard a scream coming from the next room. He jumped from the chair and ran into Kili’s room. Kili was sitting on the bed with his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. “Kili, what happened?” Legolas rushed over to the bed and sat down. Kili was shaking and sweating. It was obvious he had had a nightmare, and by the looks of it, it was a bad one. Kili looked up at him, with terror in his eyes. Legolas shuffled closer and slowly put an arm around Kili. Kili cried as he leant against Legolas, burying his face into the Elf’s chest. His body shook as he sobbed. “Sh, it’s okay. It was just a nightmare.” Legolas held Kili as he cried into his arms. “You’re okay Kili. You’re okay. I’m here.” 

“F-Fili, I killed him.” Kili cried. He grabbed at Legolas’ shirt, pushing his face harder into the Elf’s chest. 

“It was just a bad dream. Fili is safe.” Legolas placed a hand on Kili’s head, holding him close against him. 

Kili remembered when he first began to have nightmares after Azog rescued him. He’d dream of Fili being in his place instead, that he was forced to watch as the Orcs tortured and mutilated Fili right in front of him. They lasted a few months, each night the same dream. Sometimes instead of Fili he would see his mother, or Thorin and on worse nights he would see all three of them at once and he would be the one torturing them. He would wake shaking, sweating, crying and he would sit in the dark alone, crying silently so none of the Orcs could hear him. 

He wished he had Nazag by his side to comfort him, as she always did when he woke from a nightmare, but she was dead. And instead here he was clinging to an Elf he barely knew, yet he felt safe. He knew nothing could harm him while he was there but that didn’t stop him from being afraid. Legolas stopped him from being afraid. Anytime the Elf left him, Kili found himself being scared again but as soon as he saw Legolas’ face all the fear he felt simply went away. He didn’t know why the Elf made him feel this way, he just knew he didn’t want to be apart from him, not while he was still so fragile.

Kili lifted his head away from Legolas’ tear stained shirt. “Will you stay with me?” 

“Of course.” Kili’s grip lingered before he finally let go of Legolas. Legolas stood up and moved a chair over to the edge of the bed. “I’ll be right here.” Kili smiled weakly before lying back down. He pulled the sheets over his body and closed his eyes. 

The nightmares grew less the longer Kili was in the Woodland Realm. He was feeling more and more like his old self as each day passed. It had been about four months since he collided with Legolas’ horse in the forest and everyday Kili felt grateful. 

Legolas had asked Tauriel to bring books from Erebor so that Kili could begin to relearn the language he had since forgotten. She wasn’t happy at first, having to keep such a secret from Fili but after Legolas explained how much help Kili needed she was willing to help him. Kili would practice in private as their language was meant to be kept secret from other races but sometimes he would let Legolas listen. Let him hear the progress he has made. Legolas was proud of Kili, proud of how far he had come in such a short time. Legolas had been patient with him, he knew Kili wouldn’t return to normal quickly but he was shocked at just how much Kili had achieved in those four short months. 

“Kili seems to be doing well.” Thranduil said as he poured two glasses of wine, passing one to his son. 

“He is.” Legolas smiled as he took the glass from his father. “He is becoming a Dwarf again.” 

“When do you expect him to return to Erebor?” 

“I do not think he is ready for that just yet. When I told him Tauriel had brought books from Erebor the colour drained from his face.” Thranduil saw the sadness in his son's eyes. “He is scared.” 

“Scared?” 

“He does not know how his family will react. To think he is dead is one thing but to know that he was practically an Orc is not something that they will take lightly. You know how Thorin is about Orcs, to learn that his nephew was one of them, could destroy him. I fear that Kili will no longer be accepted into the Line of Durin.” 

“I do not know how Thorin will react but I know he misses his nephew. Everyone can see the toll it has taken on him, even Bard has seen that the Dwarf is not his usual self anymore.” Thranduil remembered back to his last meeting in Dale. Thorin looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks, his eyes were dark and hollow. His hair was unbraided and unkept. He was hurting and Thranduil could see it, everyone could see it. “Even after he married the halfling, he is still miserable. Take Kili to Erebor.” 

“Father he is not ready. If I take him it could break him. He could lose himself again.” 

“Then take him to Dale, let him meet the man who killed the Dragon, that helped get his home back. Bard knows of his situation, he will be there if anything should go wrong.” 

“I don’t know about this.” Kili said as they stood, looking down upon Dale. “What if someone sees me, what if one of the company is there?” 

“Everything will be fine Kili, we’re just going to see Bard.” Kili remembered the story Legolas told him, of the barge man who took down Smaug. He had to admit he was impressed and wanted to meet the dragonslayer in person, to thank him for helping his family get their home back but he was scared. Scared that a Dwarf might recognise him and go running back to Erebor, screaming that the Prince was alive. Legolas clapped a hand on Kili’s shoulder. “Let’s go.” 

They met with Bard in his house, he greeted Legolas with a hug and stretched his hand out towards Kili. “Bard.” Kili shook his hand.

“Kili.” 

“I’ve heard a lot about you Kili, I must say I’m impressed.” Kili felt a warmth in his chest. 

“Thank you.” His voice was low and soft, the words barely made a sound but Bard smiled. 

Bard offered them both a seat, taking the one opposite them for himself. The three of them shared stories with each other. Bard told Kili how he and Thorin had become friends and met regularly to discuss the trading between Kingdoms. 

“Have you seen my brother? Fili.” Kili asked, he was nervous to hear Bards response.

“I was at his wedding.” Kili’s heart warmed and ached at the same time. He wished he had been there to see his brother get married, to stand next to him at the altar, to celebrate with him and tease him about how he said he would never marry. But he was happy, happy that Fili had found his one. Happy that Fili found his own happiness after Kili went missing. “Your uncle's wedding too. I must admit it came as quite a shock to learn that your uncle was marrying the halfling but then I saw how happy Bilbo makes him.” Kili smiled, he always knew Thorin had liked Bilbo, especially after Bilbo saved his life. He and Fili teased him about it at Beorn’s house. It made him happy to know that they were married, that Bilbo was now his uncle. “There have been quite a few weddings in Erebor recently.” 

“Really?” Kili was shocked to learn this, he couldn’t think of who else would get married. He knew Bombur was already married, he always used to talk about his wife during the quest. 

“Oh aye. There was that one with the floppy hat, he married the one with the star-shaped hair.” 

“Bofur and Nori?!” Kili couldn’t believe his ears. Bofur had married Nori. 

“Aye that was it, Bofur and Nori. They married last year, and just before them was that angry fellow and Ori.” Bard always remembered Ori’s name because he’d become a good friend of Bain and he often found the two of them in the library huddled over some books. 

“Angry fellow.” Kili couldn’t think who he meant until it hit him. It was Dwalin. Dwalin had married Ori. He couldn’t believe it. Tough old Dwalin had married the small, timid little Ori. How they convinced Dori to let them get married was beyond him but he was overjoyed. His friends, his family, had all found their Ones. “Dwalin and Ori.” 

After a while Legolas and Kili said goodbye to Bard and made their way through the streets of Dale. “That wasn’t so bad.” Kili said to Legolas’ surprise. “He was nice.” 

“Bard is a good man and a great King.” Legolas kept his eyes forward, making sure no one that would recognise Kili was nearby. He walked slower than usual to allow his steps to match Kili’s. Kili was looking round him admiring the city, the city that was once turned to ruin by the wrath of Smaug. 

Kili was watching some children playing by the fountain when he spotted her. The red-haired Elf. Tauriel. His heart started beating fast, his hands sweating. He looked for somewhere he could hide, he couldn’t risk Fili being there and seeing him, not yet. He wasn’t ready. “Legolas.” 

Legolas’ eyes were fixed on Tauriel as she made her way towards him. “Tauriel, what are you doing here?” 

“You just leave.” Tauriel has fear in her eyes and Legolas knew, he knew that Fili was here. Tauriel’s eyes moved towards Kili, who was standing behind Legolas, trying to hide himself from view. “You both must leave. Now.” 

“Tauriel, what’s going on?” said a voice all too familiar to Kili. It felt like his heart had stopped. Any minute now his brother was going to spot him. To see him hiding behind Legolas. Fili approached his wife, standing by her side. “Legolas, how nice to see you again.” 

“And you.” Legolas bowed his head slightly, praying that Kili had run off and was no longer standing behind him. He didn’t know what this would do to Kili, whether it would help him or break him. He didn’t want to risk it. He couldn’t see Kili lose himself again, not after he worked so hard to help fix him. 

Fili’s eyes moved to the figure standing behind Legolas and in an instance his heart stopped. He pushed past the Elf and stood directly in front of Kili. It was like he had seen a ghost. He had seen a ghost. All those years he thought his brother dead and yet here he was, standing just mere inches away from him. 

Kili’s eyes were fixed on the ground, not daring to look up. He wanted to close his eyes, to make this all stop. To make Fíli go away but he couldn’t. He saw his brothers feet move slowly closer to him and he held his breath. A cold hand touched his chin and lifted his face. Fili. His golden hair glistening in the sun as he stood in front of Kili. His heart beated fast as he stared into his brother's eyes, his own filling with tears. 

“Kili.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short but I’ve decided to do more chapters than I originally planned so hopefully that’ll make up for it 
> 
> See notes at the end for Khuzdul translations.

“Kili.” Fili held his breath, not knowing how Kili would react to his touch. He never thought he’d ever see his brother again and yet here he was, standing in the middle of Dale, with Kili inches away from him. 

“Hey Fee.” Kili choked, swallowing down the lump in his throat. Fili smiled as he pulled Kili into his arms. Kili wrapped his arms tight around Fili and buried his face into his golden curls. He had been dreaming about this moment ever since he accepted Legolas’ help, but he never expected it to happen so soon. He wasn’t ready. He didn’t know what to say, how to explain to Fili where he had been all these years. He didn’t know how to tell him that he never even tried to come back to him, never tried to return to Erebor. 

Kili let go of his brother, looking him in the eye. He still looked the same, apart from the extra braid in his hair with his marriage bead attached. He was still the same old Fili. “I missed you so much.” Kili whispered. 

“What happened Kili, where have you been?” Fili didn’t know if he was ready to hear the answer that Kili would give him but he had to know. He had to know where his brother had been, why he didn’t try to come back to him. Try to come back home. 

“The Orcs, they took me.” Fili closed his eyes and took a breath. His fists clenched at his sides as he thought about the Orcs hurting Kili. “They- They tortured me, made me into one of them.” Fili felt his heart break into a million little pieces. His brother. His baby brother had become an Orc. “But I’ve changed now. Legolas, he helped me get better. Helped me become who I used to be, so that I could go home. So that I could come back to you.”

Legolas felt his heart fill with joy as he heard Kili talking about him. 

“We thought you were dead.” Fili said, almost in a whisper. “I mourned for you. I cried for you and all this time you were alive.”

“I wanted to come home, I really did but I couldn’t. The Orcs had someone on watch every second, I couldn’t risk them catching me. They’d have killed me.” Kili didn’t dare mention Azog’s name because he knew it would destroy Fíli even more. “I wanted to wait, wait until there was a moment I could slip away. So that I could take my Warg and never look back.” Kili realised his mistake as he saw Fili’s eyes widen. 

“Your Warg.” Fili felt sick at the thought of Kili having his own Warg, riding alongside the other Orcs as if he belonged with them. 

Kili saw the disgust on Fili’s face and it hurt him. He knew Fíli would never look at him the same and he was right. Fili was looking at him as if he was a monster. “Fili please, I’m not like that anymore.” 

“It is true Prince Fili.” Legolas stepped forward. “When I found your brother he was broken and twisted. He thought he was beyond repair, that he would never become the Dwarf he once was, but he was wrong. Kili has been stronger than I ever imagined he could be. He has spent the last three months trying his hardest to become his old self again so he could return home. So that he could see you again. He has missed you more than you will ever know and I hope you can see that. Can you not find it in your heart to forgive him, to forget the past and just be glad to have your brother back?” 

Fili didn’t look at Legolas, his sight was fixed on Kili. He saw the smile creep up on Kili’s face as he heard Legolas’ words. It was the same smile he remembered. The smile he could never forget. “Kili, you know I could never hate you. No matter what you have done you’ll always be my brother.” Fili rested his forehead against Kili’s. “I forgive you.” Kili felt the weight of the world fall off his chest. “Come home with me.” 

Kili took a step back. He wasn’t ready to go home. He couldn’t face Thorin, not now. “I can’t. I’m not ready yet.” 

“You are ready. I can see that you’re ready Kee.” Fili took his brother's hand. “Please come home.” Kili looked over at Legolas who smiled at him. He let go of Fili’s hand and approached the Elf.

“Will you come with me?” Kili asked quietly. 

“What?” Legolas was taken aback by Kili’s question. 

“Come with me. I need you there Legolas. I can’t… I can’t do this without you. Please.” Legolas felt a warmth inside that he hadn’t felt for a long time.

“Of course I will come. As long as that’s okay with you.” Legolas looked over at Fili who nodded his head. 

“After what you have done for my brother I will make sure you are always welcome in Erebor.” 

Kili’s stomach tightened as they approached the gates. This was the first time he’d ever stepped foot inside Erebor, into the home of his ancestors. Fili took Kili’s hand as the gate opened. “Are you ready?” Fili asked. 

“I’m ready.” The brothers walked inside, Tauriel and Legolas following behind them. Kili looked around him at all the Dwarves who were hard at work. Most of them turned to look at him and whispered to each other. 

“Tauriel, go ahead and gather everybody in the council room.” Fili said to his wife. Tauriel nodded and hurried off. 

“I still can’t believe Thorin let you marry and Elf.” Kili chuckled. 

“I think he got fed up with me annoying him and just gave in.” Fili’s laugh brought tears to Kili’s eyes. Not sad tears but happy ones. 

They stood outside the council room, waiting for Kili to gather the courage to go inside. Fili had gone inside to tell everyone the news and let Kili ready himself outside. “Take all the time you need.” Legolas placed his hand on Kili’s shoulder. 

“Will you stay with me?” 

“I’ll stay as long as you need me.” Legolas felt Kili’s arms around him as the Dwarf hugged him. 

“I don’t know how to thank you, Legolas. I owe you everything.”

“You don’t owe me anything Kili.” Kili pulled back, looking up at him. “Just make sure your uncle doesn’t have me executed, I don’t think he’s forgiven me for locking him up.” Kili laughed. 

“I’ve forgiven you.” His hand brushed Legolas’ slightly as he returned his arms to his side. 

“I know.” Legolas smiled. “Are you ready?” 

“I’m ready.” 

Kili held his breath as he opened the door. The first thing he saw was Fíli, standing with his back to the door. The company were all sitting around the table, Thorin at the head. Kili’s gaze drifted to the lone figure standing off to the side. Dis. 

“Amad.” Kili rushed towards his mother and fell into her arms so hard he almost knocked her back. “I’m so sorry.” He cried into her shoulder as Dis stroked his hair. 

“Sh Ghivashith, it’s okay.” Dis’ own eyes filled with tears as she held her youngest son, not wanting to ever let him go. 

When Thorin told her the news Dis couldn’t believe it, her Kili, her baby was dead. She locked herself in her room for days, weeks, only allowing Fíli in to see her. Fili had stayed with her the whole time, she could tell he was broken inside, that a piece of his heart was missing but he never showed it. He had stayed strong for her. Fili would hold his mother as she cried, he would stroke her hair and promise that he would never leave her. And he didn’t. 

After a month Dis finally felt ready to leave her room and when she did she went straight to Thorin. She had to tell him that she didn’t blame him, that this wasn’t his fault. She already knew the pain Kili’s death had caused him and she couldn’t live with him blaming himself. Thorin was in the throne room when she found him, sitting with his crown in his hands, he looked empty inside. She took the crown from his hands and set it aside. He looked up at her as she took his hands in her own. “Namadith.” Thorin whispered. 

“Thorin, I want you to know that I do not blame you. Kili’s death is not your fault. I know you feel responsible, I can see it. The way you look at me. But you are wrong, Nadad.” Dis reached up and held her brothers face. He looked into her eyes, his own glistening with tears.”

“I should have gone back for him. I should have tried to find him. I was blind. I was overcome with the desire to return to Erebor that I left my own nephew to die.” Thorin choked, tears started rolling down his face. 

“Kili was dead the moment the Orcs took him, Thorin, you know this.” Dis’ heart ached, ached for Kili. It ached for her son who had lost his brother. It ached for Thorin who blamed himself for Kili’s death. “This is not your fault.” She reached up and wiped away his tears as her own fell down her face. “We will see Kili again, one day.” 

Dis held Kili tight, her chin resting atop his head. She could feel his body shaking as he sobbed harder into her chest. Fili had moved, watching as his mother held Kili. Dis held out her arm towards him, beckoning him to come closer and he did. He wrapped one arm around his mother and another around Kili. He felt Dis’ arm tighten around his back as the three of them hugged. 

“My boys.” Dis whispered as she kissed the top of her sons heads. “I love you both more than you will ever know.” Kili lifted his head up, looking his mother in her eyes. 

“I missed you so much.” He choked, “I love you, both of you, more than anything .” He leant in for another hug, never wanting this moment to end. 

When Dis finally let her sons go everyone had left, except Thorin. Kili looked over to his uncle, Thorin's eyes filling with tears as Kili moves towards him. “I am sorry Ghivashel, I am so sorry.” 

“I do not blame you Thorin.” Kili said, even though deep down he did. He blamed Thorin for everything. For bringing him on the quest. For letting them get captured by the Elves. For letting the Orcs take him, letting them torture him. He hated him. But in that moment, as he looked into his Thorin’s eyes, the blame and the hate faded. 

He thought back to what he said to Legolas, how he said they weren’t his family and he hated himself for it. Thorin had always been there for him, always treated him like an adult instead of a child. He was there to comfort him after some of the other Dwarves teased him about his lack of facial hair. Thorin was the first person he told, besides Fíli of course, when he finally mastered archery or when he finally beat Dwalin in a fight and Thorin had never been so proud of him. 

Thorin took his nephew in his arms and held him tightly. He had been so scared that Kili would hate him, would curse him for abandoning him. But as he felt Kili’s arms tighten around him that fear diminished. It would never disappear entirely, not yet anyway, but for now he was just happy to have Kili back. 

Kili pulled away from Thorin, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “Is there any food? I’m starving.” 

“Some things never change.” Thorin chuckled, placing a hand on Kili’s shoulder. “Come on, I’ll have Bombur make you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amad - mother  
> Ghivashith - treasure that is young  
> Ghivashel – treasure of all treasures  
> Nadad - brother


	3. Chapter 3

Kili was immediately swept into a giant, bear sized hug as he entered the royal kitchens. He could smell all different kinds of food cooking, it made his mouth water and his stomach rumble. 

“It’s good to see you too, Bombur.” he said as the cook finally released him from the hug. 

“Welcome home Kili.” Bombur smiled a warm smile. He missed having Kili around. Kili had always appreciated his food, no matter the dish and Bombur had quite the soft spot for him, always sneaking him extra helpings when nobody was looking. “I’ve got a big pot of beef stew cooking, it’s almost ready. And for dessert there’s apple pie.” 

Kili’s eyes lit up. Apple pie was his favourite. He remembered the times when his mother would bake him one every year on his birthday. “Have I ever told you that you’re amazing.” Kili said as he inhaled the beautiful aromas of Bombur’s cooking. 

“Once or twice.” Bombur laughed, clapping Kili on the back as he sat him down at the table. He poured Kili a mug of ale which he chugged, burping loudly as he finished. “Slow down lad, there’s plenty to go around.” 

“How’s Nali doing?” Nali was Bombur’s wife, whom Kili had met once before. She was a pretty Dwarf with a passion for food which made her a perfect match for Bombur.

“She’s doing great. Beautiful as always and very very pregnant.” Bombur smiled as he thought of his One. Kili stood up to hug Bombur again. 

“That’s wonderful. I’m really happy for you both.” He kept one arm around Bombur as they stood side by side. “And you know, if it’s a boy, Kili is a great name.” 

After he had eaten nearly everything in the kitchen, Thorin took Kili to see the rest of the company. They were all waiting patiently in the Royal living area. None of them could quite believe Kili was alive, having thought him dead for all these years. 

Balin, Bilbo and Ori sat close to the fire. Ori was knitting Dwalin some new gloves but he couldn’t concentrate, he was still trying to process the fact that Kili was alive. He had missed Kili deeply. The pair had grown close during the quest. Kili was teaching him how to use a bow and arrow, he hadn’t quite managed it but he was getting there. Ori would always ask Kili for his opinion on his sketches and Kili would always be amazed. Kili called him ‘The best little artist who ever lived’ which made him feel proud of his drawings, something he’d never felt before. 

Balin was staring into the fire struggling to process the information he had been given. He adored Kili. He had lost count of how many times he had to stop his brother from chasing Fili and Kili around after they’d played yet another prank on him. He remembered teaching Kili Khuzdul, Kili being so happy to finally be able to form a complete sentence. He missed him more than anything and couldn’t wait to see that cheeky face again. 

Bilbo sat in the massive arm chair, feet not even touching the floor. He had been in Erebor for a few years now, visiting the Shire whenever he could, and he loved it here. He loved being around the company, seeing them marry their Ones and finding his own. But there was always something missing. Bilbo saw how miserable Thorin was and that pained him. He saw the emptiness in Fili’s eyes and his heart broke every time he saw Dis. Bilbo missed Kili deeply, he missed that reckless, young Dwarf who had once wiped his muddy boots on his mother's glory box. Kili was the missing piece from Bilbo’s life in Erebor but now he was home and Bilbo could feel the void in his heart filling. 

Bofur sat next to Nori, their hands intertwined, leaning his head against his husband’s shoulder. Neither of them could think of anything else other than seeing Kili again. Bifur sat opposite them. He was carving an eagle out of a small piece of wood. The last time Kili had seen him he had had an axe in his head and could only speak in Khuzdul, now the axe was gone and Bifur was finally able to speak Westron, that would come as quite a shock to the young Dwarf. 

Oin and Gloin stood against the far wall, smoking. Dori sat close to them, a cup of tea in his shaky hand. Everyone sat in silence, the only noise to be heard was coming from Dwalin who was tapping his fingers against the wall. 

Dwalin stood closest to the door. He wanted to be the first to see Kili, to hug him and maybe slap him upside the head for staying away so long. Dwalin was the second closest thing Kili had to a father, after Thorin, and when he went missing it killed him. Dwalin fought with Thorin, begged him to turn back. He pleaded with him to let him go back on his own, to look for Kili but Thorin forbade it. He said they were too close to turn back now. At that moment Dwalin wanted to kill him, to make Thorin hurt. How dare he leave his nephew behind like he was nothing, like he was just a piece of trash that could be thrown away. 

When Thorin overcame the Dragon sickness Dwalin could see how much he was hurting. Thorin regretted his decision. He told Dwalin he was sorry, that he should have let him go. That he knew it was wrong to leave Kili behind but he was too blinded by his desire to reach the mountain that it clouded his judgement. Dwalin could never fully forgive Thorin for his actions that day but seeing how hurt he was, how lost he was, Dwalin knew he had to be there for him. No matter what he had done, Thorin was Dwalin’s closest friend, and he loved him like a brother. 

As soon as the door opened and Kili had one foot inside, Dwalin lifted him into a hug. Kili tried to spit out the beard that ended up in his mouth but Dwalin just kept squeezing him tighter. 

“I. Think. You’re. Crushing. Me.” Kili struggled to breathe with the massive arms around his body. Dwalin let go, dropping Kili to the floor. He put his hands on Kili’s shoulders, looking down at him. Kili held onto Dwalin’s arms and looked up. 

“Welcome home laddie.” Dwalin said with the biggest smile Kili had ever seen from him. 

“I’m glad to be home. I didn’t think I’d ever see any of you guys again.” Kili looked around the room at all the smiling faces looking back at him. 

“You won’t have to worry about that ever again. We’re not going anywhere, and neither are you.” Dwalin put his arm around Kili as they walked further into the room. Everyone stood up, taking it in turns to hug the young Dwarf. For a moment Kili felt as if he had been here all his life, that he was just greeting everyone after coming back from hunt. 

“Bifur! Your axe!” Kili was shocked to see the empty dent in Bifur’s head where his axe used to be.

“Oh aye, I lost that.” Bifur touched his head and smiled at Kili’s reaction. 

“And you can speak Westron! How?” 

“Head butted an Orc and the bloody thing got stuck.”

“Bombur and I had to pull him free!” Bofur exclaimed. 

“This is crazy, it’s great news, but still crazy.” Kili laughed. 

Bilbo was last to hug Kili, the Prince almost breaking him in half as he squeezed him right. “Kili I think you’re going to snap me in half.” Bilbo breathed out as Kili finally let him go.

“Sorry Bilbo, or should I say sorry uncle.” Kili grinned. Thorin approached, wrapping his arm around Bilbo. 

“Come now Kili, don’t tease your new uncle.” 

“I can't help it. I always knew you liked Bilbo but I never thought you’d find the courage to ask him to marry you.” Kili sat down, Dis and Fili on either side of him. “Although I was more shocked to find out Dwalin had married Ori.” 

“Aye well life is short.” Dwalin was now standing beside Ori, his hand on Ori’s shoulder. “Gotta make the most of it.” 

“Is that what you two thought as well?” Kili turned to Bofur and Nori. 

“Pretty much. Although I thought if I asked Nori to marry me it would stop him stealing my stuff.” 

“And did he?” 

“Not a chance.” Nori smiled, a hint of mischief in it. 

“How did you know we were married?” Ori asked, his voice soft and warm.

“Bard told me. That’s where I was coming from when Fili found me.” Kili tightened his hand around Fili’s.

“Bard is a good man, he makes a strong ally for us.” Thorin said. “His children often visit.” 

“Not to mention he’s a Dragonslayer.” Bombur had entered the room, a large tray in his arms filled with delicious treats and a huge jug of ale. 

The Dwarves and Bilbo all sat around the fire, sharing stories. Kili didn’t share much, he didn’t want to darken the mood with his talk of Orcs but he was happy to listen. Bofur was in the middle of a story about how he accidentally spilt ale all over Thranduil at one of the meetings between Erebor, Dale and the Woodland Realm. 

“I bet he wasn’t too happy about that.” Kili laughed as his bit into one of the many pastries Bombur had made.

“Let’s just say if Legolas hadn’t been there I’d be nothing more than a pile of dismembered pieces.” 

Legolas. Kili had wondered where the Elf had gone, whether he was off in Erebor somewhere with Tauriel or if he had left. Kili didn’t want him to leave, he still needed him, but he knew Legolas would have to return to his home eventually and that made him sad. 

“Legolas is with Tauriel.” Fili whispered. It was like his brother could hear his thoughts. Kili nodded and squeezed Fili’s hand. 

As the night went on members of the company left one by one until just Kili, Fili, Thorin and Dis were left. Thorin had tried to convince Bilbo to stay but the Hobbit was adamant that the Dwarves needed some family time alone. 

“Kili, what did they do to you?” Dis asked. Kili has been dreading that question. He couldn’t tell his mother all the awful things the Orcs had done to him or all the awful things he had done. 

“Amad..” Kili whispered, he didn’t want to tell her. He didn’t want to tell any of them. 

“Please.” Dis took his hand. “I have to know what they did to you.” Kili swallowed the lump in his throat as he fought back tears.

“It’s okay Kee, you can tell us.” Kili looked at his brother. Fili knew the Orcs had tortured him, had made him into one of them but that was it. It had been years since Kili was taken and Fili needed to know what he had done. 

“Start from the beginning, Kili.” Thorin’s words swirled around in his head. The beginning. 

“When I was taken…” Left, abandoned, forgotten. “the Orcs tied me up. They wanted to know where you were going next but I didn’t know. Their leader wouldn’t accept that answer so he tied me to a tree and whipped me. I tried to block out the pain, tried to imagine I was back home with all of you but the pain was too much. Eventually I passed out and when I woke I was hanging from the tree by my wrists.” Kili remembered how the blood from his wrists would drip down his arms. “The Orcs were sleeping, even their lookout had fallen asleep. I saw something move, in the bushes and I thought you guys had come to rescue me but it was just more Orcs.” 

Thorin’s chest tightened. He hated himself for leaving Kili, for letting him get tortured to the point where he passed out from the pain. But he couldn’t go back, he couldn’t fix what he had done. He could only make sure Kili was never alone again. 

“The Orcs were led by Azog. They crept into the camp and slaughtered the others as they slept…” Kili went on, telling them all about his time with the Orcs. Kili talked about Azog and how he respected Kili but he didn’t know why. He talked about how he was made to learn black speech and was forbidden from speaking Westron. He told them about Nazag and how he was terrified of her at first but that he grew to love her. He told them about his nightmares. He told them about the unimaginable things he had eaten and how it made him feel sick. 

Dis was broken. Hearing all the awful things her youngest son had been through had broken her. For a moment she wished that he had been killed so that he wouldn’t have had to go through any of that. She didn’t know what effect this would have on Kili. He seemed to be his normal self now but that could all change. Somewhere down the line Kili could snap. But as she held onto him, tears running down her face, all those thoughts left her and she was just glad to have her baby home. 

Thorin had wondered why Azog had been so cocky during the battle and why he retreated as soon as Bolg brought his forces from Gundabad, but now he knew. It was because he had Kili. He wanted to use Kili to torture Thorin, to make him succumb, to become weak and powerless. Thorin didn’t want to think about what might have happened if he hadn’t killed Bolg. 

The death of Azog’s son made the pale Orc forget about his plan to use Kili on Thorin and instead he tried to come up with a new plan to make the Dwarf King suffer. He had spent years planning the perfect way to make Thorin lose himself but the Elves quickly ended that the moment they raided the Orcs camp. 

The Elves were led by Lord Elrond who was on his way to meet with Thranduil. Kili remembered seeing them arrive when he was back in Mirkwood. They were covered in black blood and Kili knew. He knew they were ones who had slaughtered the Orcs. He thought about which one of them had killed Nazag and it made him angry, angry enough that he almost burst into Thranduil’s meeting room, but Legolas’ soft touch on his shoulder made him forget about the other Elves and focus on himself instead. 

Kili thought about Legolas. He wondered if his uncle still held a grudge against him for locking them up. “Uncle, about Legolas-“

“Kili, whatever negative feelings I may have had about Legolas are gone. Elves are not all bad,” Thorin looked over at Fili, “Thranduil may be an arrogant tree-shagger but his son is not. Legolas brought you home and for that he will always be welcome in Erebor.” 

Thorin and Fili left some time after, leaving Dis and Kili alone. “You know I’ll always love you, Kili, no matter what you’ve done I will always love you.” 

“I know, amad. I love you too, Fee and Thorin as well, more than anything.” Dis held her son close as the two of them sat together.

“We’re not the only ones you love, are we?” 

“What are you talking about?”

“Legolas.” Kili breathed in. “I see it on your face, when people talk about him.”

“That’s crazy.” Kili laughed nervously. His mother always seemed to know these things about him.

“Kili, I know.” Dis stroked his hair. “I saw the same look on your brother’s face when he talked about Tauriel. You don’t have to hide your feelings from me.” 

“Fine, you’re right.” Kili breathed out, sinking deeper into his mother’s arms. “There’s just something about him that makes me feel alive. When he saved me from the Spiders, I knew. I knew there was something different about him, he wasn’t like the other Elves.” Kili’s heart was racing at the thought of the Legolas. “When he found me in Mirkwood and took me back with him he was kind and caring, nothing at all like I thought he’d be. He didn’t have to help me, he could have left me there but he didn’t. Thranduil was going to send me back here but Legolas stopped him, he told Thranduil he was going to help me no matter what.”

“He is a good Elf. Tauriel speaks highly of him.” 

“You know, back in Mirkwood he used to set up these little archery competitions for us, obviously he would win because he’s an Elf but I had fun...” Kili continued to tell his mother all about Legolas and their time together in Mirkwood. 

He knew he’d eventually have to tell Legolas how he felt but he was scared. What if Legolas didn’t feel the same way? What if by the time he plucked up the courage to tell him, Legolas was already gone? He didn’t know anything about what Legolas was thinking or how he felt about Kili. The only thing Kili knew was that he had to find Legolas tomorrow and tell him. His love, his heart, his One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be one more chapter after this and then it’ll be finished!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short but I honestly couldn’t think of anything else to write. I’ve just been thinking about the new fic idea I came up with earlier and wanted to get this one finished so I hope you like it anyway.

Tauriel knew she had to tell Fili the truth. She couldn’t hold it in any longer and Fili deserved to know. She waited patiently in their bedroom, pacing back and forth. She didn’t know how he’d react when he found out she’d known about Kili for three months. He would be angry, perhaps he would even hate her for it, but she had to tell him. 

The door opened and Tauriel snapped her head towards the sound of the latch. Fili walked in, the big smile on his face dropped as soon as he saw his wife. “Tauriel, what’s wrong?

“Sit down Fili.” She patted the bed beside her. “I need to tell you something.” 

Fili sat down, his heart and mind both racing. He was nervous, he didn’t know what Tauriel was about to tell him. “What’s going on?” 

“This is hard for me to say.” Tauriel took Fili’s hands in her own, taking a deep breath before she spoke. “I have known about Kili for three months.” She held her breath and watched Fili as he tried to process what he had just heard.

“What?” Fili’s voice was low. 

“Legolas reached out to me, he told me he found Kili in the forest injured and that he was helping him. I gave him books, from the library, for Kili. He told me not to tell anyone just in case Kili was too broken to be helped.” 

“Tauriel.” Fili was in shock. This secret was huge. He felt angry and confused. 

“Fili I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t give you false hope in case things didn’t work out.” She took Fili’s face in her hand. 

Fili looked at her, her eyes filling with tears. He knew she had kept this secret to protect him but he couldn’t help but be angry. Fili took a breath. “I forgive you.” He placed his hand on top of hers. “I know why you kept it a secret. And I’m angry, of course I am, but I would have   
been a lot worse if I knew about Kili and he was too broken.” Tauriel sighed a sigh of relief. 

“I thought you’d end up hating me.” She whispered as she looked down at their hands. Fili placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up. 

“Amrâlimê, I could never hate you.” 

That night Kili had a nightmare. It was the same one he always had when he was with the Orcs only this time instead of his family getting tortured, it was Legolas. Kili had stayed with his mother that night, neither of them wanting to be apart from each other. Dis woke to the sound of whimpering coming from Kili. She sat up, lighting the candle that was next to her. Kili looked terrified, his forehead sweating and his body was shaking. “Kili, Kili wake up.” 

Kili’s eyes snapped open. For a minute he didn’t know where he was and started to panic until he saw his mother's face looking down at him. “Amad.” 

Dis took Kili in her arms and held him close. She could hear him crying and tried her best to comfort him. “Sh now you’re okay, it was just a nightmare.” 

“The Orcs.” Kili croaked. “They had Legolas, they were hurting him.” Kili sobbed harder.

“It was just a nightmare Kili, Legolas is fine. He is safe.” Dis stroked the young Dwarfs hair. “Nothing will happen to him, I promise you that.” 

It took a while but Kili finally calmed down. He lay beside his mother, her arm wrapped tightly around him. “Do you think he loves me?” 

“I do not know, Ghivashel.” Dis sighed, she didn’t want Kili to his heart broken if Legolas didn’t feel the same way. “Only Legolas knows his heart's desire.” 

“I’m going to tell him. Tomorrow. I have to know.” 

Kili finished his breakfast faster than ever before. He needed to find Legolas and quick. Tauriel had told him that Legolas was staying in a guest room in the corridor next to the Royal Wing. She gave him directions on how to get there and he ran as fast as he could. 

When he came to Legolas’s door he stopped. He wondered how Legolas would react to hearing that Kili was head over heels in love with him. Would he feel the same way or would he laugh at Kili? Kili prayed to Mahal that Legolas felt the same way about him and that he could convince him to stay in Erebor with him. Kili stood for another five minutes before he forced his arm up to knock on the door. There was a few minutes of silence before the door opened. Kili looked up at Legolas who smiled at him. 

Legolas thanked Tauriel for the room, closing the door behind her. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. This was the longest he had been without seeing Kili in the past three months and he didn’t like it. He wanted to be near him always, to be there for him in case he needed him. Legolas’ stomach fluttered when he thought about Kili, all the times he’d made Kili laugh and smile. How Kili got grumpy when Legolas beat him in an archery competition and said the only reason he one was because he was taller than Kili. Legolas wondered if Kili thought about him the same way or if he’d forget him now that he had his family back. Legolas tried to deny it but in his heart he knew, he knew he was in love with Kili.

Legolas stared down at Kili, smiling at the mere sight of him. “I thought you’d forgotten about me.” He joked.

“Never.” 

“Come in.” Legolas stepped aside allowing Kili into the room. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

“We need to talk.” Legolas’ heart stopped. Did Kili know about his feelings for him?

“About what?” Legolas tried to act cool and collected but he failed miserably. His voice wavered as he spoke. 

“About us.” 

“Us?” Legolas could barely breathe. 

“Legolas... I love you. I am so madly in love with you.” Kili’s chest felt light as the weight was finally lifted. “I tried to tell myself I wasn’t, that I was just grateful for your help but I know now that I love you more than anything.” 

“Kili..” Legolas couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Kili loved him. All of his worries started to fade away as he started into Kili’s eyes. 

“And it’s okay if you don’t love me back, I won’t hate you. But I had to tell you how feel because I knew if I let you leave without knowing how I felt about you, that I would regret it forever.” Legolas took Kili’s hand. 

“Kili you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that.” 

“Really?”

“Really. I love you Kili, I’ve known it for a while now. But I was scared, scared that you wouldn’t feel the same.” Kili was smiling up at him, looking him deep in his eyes. “I want to be with you Kili. I want to spend the rest of our days together, here in Erebor.” 

“I would like that, very much.” Legolas leant forward, pressing his lips against Kili’s. Kili kissed him back, placing his hand on the back on Legolas’ neck. He didn’t want the kiss to ever end. He found himself forgetting all about his time with the Orcs, about Azog and Nazag. He only wanted to think about Legolas. To think about their future together here in Erebor. 

Kili knew at that moment that he was where he was meant to be. He was finally back where he belonged with his family and his One. He was home.


End file.
